


Queen Me

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Evil, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: In which Emma challenges Regina to a little game.The rating is mostly language related. Implied sexual relations.Props to Heather Martin for letting me write this in a fb message :)





	Queen Me

It had been so incredibly easy to get the former Queen and current Mayor of Storybrooke to agree to anything if one knew where to prod. And Emma, well Emma knew exactly how to poke the bear. Regina never responded well to challenges so that is exactly what the sheriff had fallen back on to get the response she wanted.

As 6:30 P.M. rolled around and the blonde lazily pulled the bug into the driveway she looked to her accomplice in the passenger seat. This was how she would finally get to kick Regina’s ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:30 P.M. and Emma was already thirty minutes later. Far from pleased but also fully aware that an incident involving a fight at The Rabbit Hole was to blame, Regina put her distaste for lack of punctuality aside. This time at least.

Over lunch, Emma picked a fight about the raven-haired beauties all-consuming need to win at everything.

_“You never do anything if you aren’t 100% sure you’ll win.”_

_“That is called strategy. Something you could learn a thing or two about Emma.” Regina sassed, signaling for her check._

_“I bet you can’t beat me at a board game.”_

_“Do you now? And what, pray tell, board game would this be?”_

_“You’ll find out soon enough when you accept. Unless you are afraid.”_

_Regina was unable to contain her laughter. “You think that I am afraid of your little game?”_

_“That is what I am implying, yes.”_

_“You’re on Miss Swan.”_

_“No, you’re on Miss Mills,” Emma shouted to Regina’s back._

_Honestly, Regina had rolled her eyes so hard she could have checked out her own ass. Emma was a damned idiot if she thought that a mere board game was going to bring down the ruler of an empire. It was finally time to unleash some hell and kick the Savior’s smug ass from one side of town to the other. But first, Regina needed a glass of cider to plot her attack._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gleefully slamming down a red piece onto Regina’s side of the board, the blonde smugly grinned at the brunette. “Queen me.”

” Cockiness will get you nowhere Miss Swan.” Regina retorted, deftly jumping over two forgotten red pieces and raising a dark eyebrow in challenge.

“Nor you, Madam Mayor,” Emma states, returning the favor and capturing one of Regina’s men. Drawing delight in the narrowing of a fiery mahogany gaze.

The mayor knew exactly how to wipe that sickening smirk from Emma’s face. She forced laughter and planted her hand on the board. With one swift moment, the gameboard clattered to the floor, red and black pieces scrambling as it flew through the air.

“Regina, what the hell?” Emma jumped back from the table.

“I want to play another game, this one is boring.” Regina pressed, ignoring Emma’s question altogether.

“Fine,” muttered Emma from the floor, puttering around like a petulant child picking up the mess. “Did you have to be an asshole about it?”

Clearing her throat, Regina responded, “Yes.”

“You could at least own it,” Emma began and then her head snapped up, “Did you just say yes?”

“Yes, Emma.”

“Wow,” the blonde mouthed.

“No response this time?” Regina inquired curiously, appreciatively taking in the view of the now bent over sheriff.

"I wasn't aware one was warranted. You fessed up to your crime." Emma answered, kneeling to get a piece from under Regina's chair and holding a handful of pieces in the other hand. "Could you move your chair over just about an inch?"

"I'm sure you can still get it. You aren't even reaching." Regina sipped her cider, moving a stray piece of bang to the side.

Glancing up to the former monarch Emma did not bother hiding her own disdain. “Move or be moved.”

“I don’t think you have it in you.”

Abruptly standing, Emma got into position putting one hand directly under the backside of the chair and one hand directly in front. Regina forced to part her legs as Emma gave a low growl and lifted her enough off the ground to move her over the necessary distance.

In her hurry, Emma had placed the retrieved pieces and sat them on the table. She resumed the kneeling position to swipe up the final piece that had been under Regina. Seeing an opportunity to see just how far of a push Emma still needed, Regina hit the stack sending pieces scattering.

Emma held the bridge of her nose, eyes pinched shut, and mouthing the numbers she was thinking to herself. “I swear to God, Regina…”

“Say, Queen me, one more time,” Regina purred next to the blonde’s ear.

“What the actual fuck…”

“Say it.”

Pupils dilated unmistakably.

“Are you…is this how you hit on people?” Emma asked

Regina arched a brow. The way Emma had hefted her, in the chair and all, taking what she wanted had sent a white-hot heat to her core. That is what she found alluring about the woman when she was not positively infuriating Regina that is.

“Okay,” Emma acquiesced. “Queen me.”

“I thought you would never ask,”  Regina asked, hiking her skirt up and ascending to the throne.


End file.
